Ben 10 Omniverse: Shattered Expectations
by Speedygal
Summary: What if you got the ticket of a lifetime to go on a adventure with a man known as Professor Paradox who knew you had to be somewhere important? Meet Ivy Brooklyn Bottom. Most call her Speedy because she is so fast!This is not in the oppossite world where good is evil nor evil is good. This is about a lie.A lie that was fabricated by Vilgax. Just to get a machine and help from her.
1. Chapter 1: Kincerlan girl

This is NOT a Shattered Glass was made on 1.18.2013 due to Screenshots of Professor Paradox in Omniverse from the episode Ben Again.

A girl who has a black shirt followed by a purple stripe going down and black jeans hat ended at her purple and white shoes is leaning on a wall. She's right at the age of sixteeen. her hazel eyes are stuck on a ipad's monitor. Her rich dark brown hair dangles below her jawline. This is Ivy Brooklyn her other counterpart inthe Transformers franchise. She's not half machine. She is half Kincerlan. Though Ivy does not know that yet. Megatron is not going to be her love interst. Somebody else is going to be that internest. Some body...else.

A blue light blinded the girl.

"AHHH!" She shrieked, covering her eyes.

The light faded.

"Hello Ivy Brooklyn Bottom." A man's voice said, He became able to the viewed once her eyes reopened. He has black hair sriped by white at the sides. The hair is bumpyish. His eyes are completely black. He has on a black suit under neath a brown and white garment visibily from some era. His lab coat is decorated in several accesories like a General combined into a fine looking sea pirate. His boots are brown. He has brown and gray knee cap armor. Around his neck is googles. His left arm is clearly a robot one. He has a cane in his right hand. He has a smile on his face."I am here to bring you somewhere VERY important."

And strangely calm.

Ivy rubbed her eyes, dropping her mobile device.

"Saaaay what?" She asked. her eyes blinking walked up to him. Her eyes widened at his arm. "W...Whaaaa...Are you from a television series? If you are a fraud I am so going to kill you! Annddd who are you?"

The two were sarrounded in a bright light and poof. They were gone.

A passerby who knew Ivy, quickly picks up the mobiel device and looked in all directions. She wasn't there anymore. Not in THAT timeline. Matter of speaking. Welll..Actually not at that certian time frame. The person knew she wouldn't just leave her phone.

"IVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY!"

* * *

Ivy looks around as they are in a somewhat bright yellow hallway. It is somewhat crafted in clouds. the walkway is almost similar to a hallway being solid and able to walk on. The question Ivy had asked hadn't been answered. Not yet. The girl continued to give him a glare.

"You know me." The man tells her, giving a wink. "Start walking."

Ivy wiggled wose. She started walking with him.

"I don't know you. you are a complete stranger to me!" She replied. Her dark gray-blue eyes are envisioned in confusion. "I am just folowing you for the sake of adventure! I haven't had one in...years. It's everyone's dream to go on adventures with some strange man able to do...Science fiction stuff!"

The man uses his cane walk.

He laughs.

"I gues this means this is the first time you met me." He said,. chuckling.

Ivy glared at him.

"Start explaining,. mister. " She furtherly said. her eyes filled in determination. "How do you know my name...ANSWER MY FREAKING FIRST QUESTION!"

"You told me your name."

Ivy frowns.

"Wheeeen did I do that? What do you mean? Are we...time travling? If so...Time travel is VERY confusing." She eyed the manm while walking. Like she is waiting to see if he is going to expose this is all a complete dream.

He nodded.

"I am Professor Paradox." He finally said, slipping his googles over his eyes. He handed Ivy a pair of sunglases."You are going to need light is ggoing to literletly blind you after so long in here. You won't see a thing!"

Ivy quickly takes the glasses. She puts them on. She walked on with him.

"Sooo what's the important place I am supposed to be?" Ivy asks him. her head turned at Professor Paradox.

"Spoilers." The man simply told her.

They hear noises and loud a busy it's not quite because of typical everyday is from fear. A attack on a city. Ivy takes the sunglasses off once they arrived to the city. She handed them back to Professor Paradox.

"Uh...So..I am supposed to be here?" Ivy asked.

No answer.

"Come on,. tell me-" She turns around to see the man is no longer girl stomped her feet. Ticked that he left her without giving another answer or anything. "So much for the brilliant idea." Are the words she muttered.

SCFREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAACCh went a tumbling piece of wall headed down to her direction. The girl's eyes became engulfed into fear. _Must..RUN! _Suddenly her feet transformed into wheels with claws keeping them in place. her skin turns a light blue. her elbows became sharp follwed by a long black stripe. Her ears became very long and sharp like elfs. A line went down from her eyes to her chin.

Ivy zipped to another building.

"Wewh!" She said,wiping off a bead of sweat. "That was a-..wha?!"

She saw her clawed fingers that are black. But tthey are not fingers. theh are three claws. her tail does not have a stripe.. Her eyes are laced in dark gray hazelnes. her bangs nearly cover her eyes to the could not believe her eyes. _MY SKIN?! IT'S/...BLUE! She started running at any direction. Until she saw a giant green being wearing a dark maroon suit, aqua things to the side of his neck,_trying to take a very large object. he has squid like tentacles penetrating from his chin. The girl's eyes dazzled at him. Her soul urged her to go on. Because ther eis atall elf like being and goopy thing attacking him.

"Hey, I'll help you!" She cried out, hiting the elf like creature's head with her skatting balls.

it made him a foot imprint on him. She reskated back to the side of the apparent attack. The green blob turned it's head at her. She saw a time symbol on it the creature's body. ...is that? She asked herself. Surprisingly it started to speak.

"A half kincerlan!" The blob spoke. "Rook. It's a plumbers kid, Most definitely! She's cluelless!"

The strange being in a black,blue and gray suit used his gun on the other being. His attention moved to Ivy when The blob had pointed her out. He tilted his head. quickly dodging one of the attacks made by the squid humaniod being.

"We are the good guys, so help us!" Rook told her, as the green blob thing became a orange dog like creature wih large fangs. "...Really..Wildmutt?"

"NO HEP ME! " The squid spoke. "I am trying to return this object and they won't let me. I am the good guy here, they are the bad guys, so just help me, I've been fighting them for years just to get the universe safe!"

_I feel like his lying..but it sounds sooo true! _Ivy thought. She made her own decisiojn. She kicks both the elf and the dog creatures butt with skill. She did not know what they were. she just knew Paradox brought her here. for...some important takes place in omniverse. This is a half kinceralan story.

Ivy came to the squid.

"Can I help!?" Her Hazel eyes sparkled at the giant alien. She is scared of him. She is never at all. she's seen all the science fiction shows and movies her brain could consume in knowledge. "I can help you get the device into the...whatever you have!"The Alien looks to the two who are starting to get back up. He unexpectedly grabs the girl. who only waved her hands in the air because she is so hyped up about working with a large Alien who seems to be part squid. They went into a very big spaceship.

"ROOK, WE GOTTA SAVE THE GIRL!_"_


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Paradox did WHAT

The scenery switches to the plumber base. Rook and The boy were talking to a man, who seems to be somewhere in his sixties. There are strange and different creature all over the room wearing white and black have three red dots on the front of their astronaut like suits.

"Ben, There is nobody in the plumber kid system that match the description." The older man told the boy. the boy has a vlack shirt with a green stripe that has '10' at the middle on his writ ist a white and green mobile like device. The boy has brown hair.

Ben frowned.

"It can't be..." He said, having a disaproval look.

"Maybe the steampunk guy can help us out." Rook suggested. "I think her name is Ivy...But I do not know how I hppen to know that."

Ben's eyes brightened. The man's eyes became confused what Rook meant. He hadn't met Paradox. Last time they met him was on some mission to retrieve some globby little spider creatures and furry freaky mammels from some cargo.

"Paradox!" Ben shouted, apparently to nothing.

A Man appears out of nowhere. apparently Professor Paradox is holding a squirming Jackrabbit in his robotic hand. He had been in the middle of catching this creature for reasons unknown. Though possible caught because it;s a laijne from it's four yees and smaller two eyes like spider eyes.

"What?" The man asks,having a frown on his face. "I was about to return this animal to it's rightful planet from the Extosions!"

"Who's the girl with dark brown hair. that shirt almost like mine except for being black and mainly purple for the stripe, same dark pants, and happened to help the most badest guy in entire universe!" Ben told him.

"And I think her name is Ivy!"

Paradox raised a eyebrow.

"Which Ivy?" He started, "Ivy Underwood Autospring,Ivy Autodroid, Ivy Undermetal Autoprise with the Piccard generation on the entireprise, which one are you talking about?"

The older man and Ben and Rook appaered to be dumbfounded.

"The Kincerlan one." The Older man told Paradox. He has whie pants on. and has a strange taste for alien food."

Professor Paradox nods.

"Oooh that one." He said. "That one is Ivy Brooklyn Bottom. Ivy is not in your databse because she came from another universe brought here by a different Kincerlan half came from a extra exposure of super speed that a creature X-Naw had accidently left behind...as a baby. That speed boost happened to be from Kincerlans."

Rook and the other man happened to understand what he had said. Ben on the other hand does not have a clue. His green eyes aren darting at the man. It sounded so techical that only one highly trained alien in the workforce could understand.

"Sooo...Her name is Ivy Brooklyn Bottom." Ben said.

"And she doesn't exist in THIS universe." Rook simpliefied.

"She's also half Kincerlan from a accidental exposure of Kincerlan DNA." Max adds.

Professor Paradox nervously laughs, realizing they were glaring at him.

"Why did you bring her into this universe in the first place?" The Older man, known as Max Tennyson asked his eyebrows are raised up. "You just set her into a heap of trouble and possibly the longest going on lie that may ever happen!"

Paradox rubbs his black hair.

"Some events are meant to happen and Ben Tennyson may have been able to captured the squid...though not alive. You may try to get her back. But I will not help. This is something I should not intervene. There is a time war going on I need to help. So long!" Prrofessor Paradox disapears in a beam of blue light.


	3. Chapter 3: Short

The girl looks across the room. it seemed strange. . there are giant robot machines that are maroon and dark gray. they were preparing some kinda doomsday like device. Ivy taps on one of the machines. It zapped her claws. She blowed at the burning body part.

"Ow. ." She said. Ivy snapped a long wire off one the machines and wrabbed it around the burnt claw.

The Squid watched her in disbelief. one wouldn't use a passing robot's wires on their hands to cover a burning wound. Bandaids are made for that. Though for certain this is one really wierd girl. Who is STILL in her Kinceleran half form. Ivy notices that he is staring at her unusual behavior most do not see everyday.

"Whats your name?" She asked him. Her Hazel eyes are riddled with no fear.

The Squid is startled

"Vilgax." He said, looking down at her. "Why are you not scared?"

Her eyes brightened.

"Because you are not scary, not at all," Ivy started, " who thinks a big and strong guy is scary with some tentacles simnilar to a octopus?...With hott abs!"

Vilgax laughed at her. She's the first one to say something like that to him in years.

"Soooo where next?" She asked the green one, her hazel eyes filled in excitement and hopes were set high for heroic adventures. "Are we gonna have a stake out on some bad guys? Go to some wierd and unusual planet?"

_ 's not going to leave this easily. _Vilgax quickly processed. _Hm...I may have a solution to this pridictament before I finish the construction!_ A smile spread across Vilgax's face. One of his evil smiles indeed.

And well..

TIME SKIP

Vilgax reclined in his chair.

"Goody." He said, taking a snack. "Now I do not have the problem on my shoulders anymore."

He started to eat it.

ALARM ARLM ARLM ARLM ARLM ARLM ARLM ARLM ARLM ARLMAR!

Vilgax groaned.

"What now?!" He roared, angered by the unepxected alarm being set off.

One of his minions came.

"The girl is back."

Ivy poked her kinceraln helmet above the giant metal.

"SWEEET! I NEVER HAD THAT MUCH FUN IN YEAARRS! LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

/End.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust me it's la truth

**I LOOOOOOOVED making this chapter! :D If it wasn't for EarthStar on Wattpad, you wouldn' be reading this dear readers! for Vilgax- READ IT NOWNOW NOW NOW NOW. -.- Stop looking fly! go continue reading!**

* * *

Ivy wouldn't leave that easy.

NoOOO,noooo, not at all. Vilgax wanted to get rid of her. He tried leaving her at a Cerecourbustin (However you spell it species of Brainstorm) frankly annoyed them really, really, really bad enoigh that they beamed her back onto Vilgax's ship.

Next, he tried leaving her on Galvan Prime.

Well that didn't work.

She used a Galvanic Mechamorph to return to his ship with an animal called "Fido' Aka a cute Anubin Baskurr. It did not have a watch shape inside of it as Vilgaz would have expected because of the hole. This occured after The Showdown Ben Tennyson ahd with Malware.

"Awww-he-is-so-cute!" Ivy speedily spoke, petting under the Baskurr's jaw.

The Baskurr wagged it's tail.

Vilgax acted uninterested.

"That Baskurr belongs to Khyber!" Vilgax said. "I don't want it on my ship!"

A grin spreads across the blue and black face of the kincerlan.

"You left me on Galvan Prime." Ivy leveragely said. "So it's only fair I bring something that annoy you totally. Which I suceeded on! Booyy uyeaaah!"

The Baskurr wagged it's tail even faster. It barked for more attention.

Vilgax groaned, pinching the middle of his forehead.

"Ivvvy, I am a villian!"

"Nah, you lying."

"How do you know?"

He glared at her.

"Your eyes." Ivy said.

Vilgax became flabbergausted.

"I am not lying!" He replied. "Believe me, I am telling the truth."

Ivy stil could not get it through her thick skull.

"Noooo way!" Ivy argued. "You've heIlped plenty of people and Aliens! I saw you save that iron shelled Mole Rats from the Incersisions! I witnessed you exchange your ship for the life of another alie-"

ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALER INTRUDER ALERT!

Vilgaz growled.

"Kyhber." He sneered at the statement, turning towards the left. His eyes darted at the other direction. "Let the pet return to it's master."

Ivy lets go of the Baskurr.

The happy Baskurr ran towards the darkness, where a tall figure stood. The machines nearby did not provide help for the squid. Who everyone had thouught was dead for a really long time. Ivy feels this is very awkward. Returned to her human state.

"Why's he standing there?" She asked. "He's like a dinosaur mixed into a crocidle staning being."

Vilgax rolled his eyes.

"Machines, guide the bounty hunter out the ship." He said, folding his arms. He did not like the presumed creature not at the least. He had hired im at first to find the Omnitrix but the alien had failed obviouslt.

The machines started drawing in.

"No." Came a creepy voice.

**whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll**

"I'll like to get my prize." The voice rang out as a mean looking bird wearing a a red collar completed by a cheap knock off of the Omnitrix. It's eyes are fixated right at the two. Though more importantly it's on Ivy.

"ATTACCCCK!" Vilgax ordered the machines. "Whatever prize or prey you want. it's not on my ship!"

The nearby machines go forth and start shooting at the alien.

The bird/Petrodactyle kawed at them and smashed them together. The Bounty Hunter comes forward as his Old Friend reaches talons and goes forward towards them .Vilgax ducked out of the way, going to the other side.

Aparently one of it's talons picked up a frozen Ivy. Who was scared stiff.

"VILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Ivy screamed, wigggling in the talon's grip. The Omniverocious tightened it's grip on the half Kincerlan, breaking some of her bones and organs.

Vilgax shook his head.

"Waaaaiit...what...Half Kincerlans do not have hunters after them!" He observed, becoming startled and unexpected at the situation.

Khyber snickered.

"Now there is one."

Ivy's body continued to squirm. Into a loud, very, loud snap came from her body. Her eyes shook. Her body trembled. Her hazel pupils decreased in size. her breath became sharp. Pain traveled through her body. And she lashed out a earsplinting scream for a girl her size.

** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

Fido made the girl hit the wall to make her shut up.

Ivy became knocked out.

"I'll prefer to drop this nnocent girl on her homeplanet without any broken parts!" Vilgax said. He muttered: "Even through my own attempts to ditch has been futile." In a very low whisper that even Khyber could not hear. "So can you...please." he grudgenly used the term 'please'. "Just let her go?"

The alien growled.

"No."

Vilgax's strong arms show great capablitiy in strangth. He let his hands become larger like a strong muscular man made fit for an alien. He unexpectedly attacked the hunter, who dodged the attack and sent several punches to the strong squid alien. Vilgax picked up the hunter using his enlarged hand.

"WHO'S THE VILLIAN NOW?!" Vilgax asked, his tentacles stinging in rage. Rage flled through his water things to the side simiar to davy jones.

WHIIZZZLLEEEEE!

The bird thing turned into a beetle creature. Knocking Vilgax from holding his master. Khyber walked away from the huge squid without much trouble. The bleeding Kinerlan has it's eyes closed, unable to move or respond for now. Some of her bones were working to get fixed up again.

The Machines immeatedly got in his way.

"Shooot attacker." A computered voice announced, landing them to shoot at him.

Khyber leaped up and and used his blade to slice them both in half. One of the machines stood up. Still. Neverl the less. Electricity emitted from the machine that shook on both its sides tht truggled to keep itself together. It's spider shaped legs moved forward. Built to do it's masters bidding. Built to make Ivy return to her 'home'.

"Attacker..must..not...suceed." The Robot voice said.

Khyber narrowed his eyes.

Vilgax tries to attack Khyber.

** WHIII-**

Vilgax used the part of a robot to slam to the side of Khyber's supiority had been restored to his proceeded to attack him but the Squid takes out a horn and makes it whistle. The beast reverts to a dog like animal similar to one sused in _Predators. _He wrapped Khyber in metal with the dog.

"I cannot believe i am saying this...but stay, crocdinos." Vilgax said, pointing to them as he held the Nemetrix.

Khyber, who regained consciousness,sneered at him,

"Why would I?" The hunter complained. "I am pinned and stuck here"!

Vilgax rolled his eyes.

The villian picks up the unconscious Kincerlan. He felt her pulse that sounds really,. reallly slow enough to keep her alive. He glared at the hunter. _Damnit. Now I must use the medical treatment for pernament Kincerlans...ON HER._

Several of his robots sarrounded the hunter and his animal.

Some of his ORGANIC MINIONS who were gone for the weekened apparently returned.

"Whats up Vill?" one asked.

"BRING THE DESTINATION TO KINET. NOW." Vilgax could only say. "AND GET THAT HUNTER TURNED IN!" One of Vilgax's eyes drawned on the slowly breathing half kincerlan. Wondering:...Did she IM my minions that horrid nickname?! And still develiping feelings for her. As this has been presented.


	5. Chapter 5: Kinet

Vilgax seemed to be doubious. Khyber had escaped on the way to kinet. He's sitting on a very tiny seat with other Kincerlans leaning away from him in a shocked pose. So very shocked had been afraid of him. Most definetly.

"Villgax..The one who had been defeated by Ben Tennyson!" One of the Kincerlans said.

Vilgax growled.

"Diagon was defeated by him!" He argued. "I was not defeated!"

The other kincleran blinks it's strangely red eyes.

The others are no longer frightened of him.

"And you wind up bringing a half kincerlan girl here?" The cricket noised young kincerlan said, blinking it's eyes..

Everyone became more interested.

The reddened faced squid masked the exietity and emberassment.

"oOOOOoohhhh he's falliinng in..looooveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee!" A child Kinceralan rang out. The other Kincerlans giggled at the green squid with that maroon suit strapped in to his sides or over his chest,needed pockets were under the weapons clear as day, he has a black sports glove that did not show his big fingers. An average day person would be able to see his muscles. Strrroonng muscles.

"OoooOOHHH with a human who's half kincleran!" Another proclaimedd.

The other kinclerans laughed.

"HAHAHAH Khybers even better than you!" A expert shooting ranging Kincerlan adds on.

Vilgax become more and more angry. He grabbed the shirt color of the expert shooting ranger. His eyes flickered flames in literal sense. He did not like being compared to the one who nearly killed somebody who he apparently wants to ditch on Earth rather leaving her body to him.

"WHY I'LL-"

A Doctoor Kincerlan zipps into the room before any harm could be done.

"The Operation is done!" Doctor KKine-99 said, zipping off to another task. "Room 16!"

Vilgax lets go of the trouble maker.

"Tsk tsk rsk. should I tell her the definite truth by the vids?" The Kincleran asked, dusting off his clothing.

Vilgax growled at him. The other bystanders took note of this and made sure not to tell decided to become part of the lie he had already set in place earlier in the week, even if he may clouded by his own plan.

The Squid walks through the hallway, discreetly.

The hallways widened for his height and showed him the path to Ivy's room.

Now, Vilgax has a bone to pick with Khyber.

"Villl..." A girl's voice groaned from the room the Alien had stopped at. She is able to sense his preseance easily than a turtle. "Thank you.":

His eyes blinked at the girl, who annoyed him so much in the past few days, suddenly become something important to him. He had no clue what she is thanking him for. Maybe it's the life saving he did for her? Possibly. Drip drop when a chamical drop into her bloodstream.

Converting her to a full kincerlan, with bangs in her way of course,

"For doing this?" He repeated. "I only did this so you won't be dead when I return you back to your home planet."

Otherwise, Ivy is going turn out A-Okay.

She laughs at him.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily!" She acknowledged his time of trying to ditch her. Her statement made Vilgax chuckle as he held a bright pink balloon blaring "Get better!" in rocket science behind his back.

From afar, in the waiting room. there is a bunch of male kincerlans getting a call from no other than Khyber, To catch his prey.

"Sooo what's the catch?" One of them chirped intp the phone.

"To be recognized as the Kinlceran hunteres of the galaxy." The Creepy voice rehearsed. His anger rised towards the squid who prevented his goal to be suceeded. "Get the half himan. I'like her skull perched on my wall!"

He furtherly informed them where they can find him after retrieving the girl.

"BALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO N!" Ivy squealed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The girl managed to jump off the bed so high she landed on top of the large balloon regardless of her healing bones. She has this cute and nyan cat like expression seeped onto her face. Her rich dark brown hair whif fled over her hazel eyes. A mark is above her left eyebrow while another is underneath the other eyebrow. _Woaaah..she's healing REALLY fast! _Vilgax took note.

zippppppppppppppppppppp

CRICKET CRICKET.

Thankgoodness she had jumped onto the big balloon!

There's a group of bandit Kincerlans now crowding the room.

"GIVE HER TO US!" One of them bossily said,being gruffy and larger than the others.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Vilgax can only say, zipping out the room with Ivy ckinging onto the balloon using her claws.

"WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Ivy bellowed in delight as the wind gushed by her face, Her joyful face.

Vilgax jumps over a large teleportation beam and ended up making one of the goons be relocated to another universe. Such as Shattered Glass or more like the Mirror verse to be exact, this universe is called the Prime universe. The kincerlan-human girl is happily amused by this situation.

"OH LOOK A LIZARD SQUIRREL!" Ivy shoited, watching one as they passed by it.

"Elephant!" Vilgax randomly said, hiding behind a large light blue alien that has big ears.

The Ballon lifted Ivy up high enough to show the goons going in the wrong way.

"Oohohoh laalalala their gooonneee!" She cheerfully 's head turned around upon feeling the essance of a elephant trunk aimed at her.

Vilgax covered his mouth to stiffle a loud obvious laugh.

SQUIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

She got soaked.

Ivy fumed.

"U NO FUN AT ALL!" She scholded the animal. shaking her hand at it. "NOT FUNNNY!"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Ivy Brooklyn Bottom

The Minions were arguing about the course Vilgax had strictly informed them to go:Earth. Their little organic bodies and brains were stupidly bickering about what they should do next for the course and the direction that shall be taken. Ivy is annoying Vilgax as usual.

"No. MASTER SAID TO GO DUE WEST!"

"HE SAID LEFT!"

"RIGHT IS WHERE HE DIRECTED!"

"EAST"!

"SOUTH!"

"NORTH"!

The arguing group bickered enough that one of them slammed on the hyperdrive mode(It was unigued by a red button with air marks zipping away from it) using it's small fist. Pushing everyone up high into the air even towardes the sides of the ship, such as Ivy landing on the cieling her hands into it, While her black and purple tail even made itself dug into the cieling too. Her eyes swayed from side to side.

"ooooh Lalalalaa!" She said, grabbing a piece of bubble gum. She chews on it. It's safe to know that somebody chewed the bubble gum whether than facing the fear of some sweets left on the floor uneaten and possibly covered in bad bacteria."I looovee this place even more!"

Vilgax groaned, pinching his forehead.

"What are they doing now?" He grumbled, heading to the control room.

Ivy followed him, via the ceiling.

Vilgax has gotten used to her following him. Like a stalker almost. For the past few days she's been blending into the sarroundings being silent as a lamb and sneaky as a ninja. Her preferences for speed is remarkably stable.

**vrooooooooooooooom! **

Vilgax clings onto the side of the doorway.

"MUNNCHHERRRRR!" Vilgax screeched, "ALEX, GILLIVIAN, RICHUR, JAEEK, AND BRICHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The alien's mouth are being pushed back as the ship is going further and further in distination wise. The Squided Alien used his hands to grasp onto the side entrance of the door .He glared at the minions.

"Who's DRIVING?!" He asked.

**VAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOm **

Ivy jumped into the room. It sent The Spaceship to it's side. Vilgax crawled his way to the control room and gazed at the menions like a creepy spider dangling on a web above the viewers. He reached out his hand right on a big handle being larger than Ivy herself.

Some people mistakenly called Villgax 'Gilgax' for some odd reason.

"Sorr Gillgaxxxxx-" Brich began, being short with some qualties of a scorpion evolution line visibile in eyeview.

Vilgax punched him.

"Don't call me that pet peeve." He growled, as gravity returned to normal.

Ivy climbed onto a surface. Her eyes locked in on a large black figure being dotted in white shapes with his hands spread out. Theree were more of them. She recognied them very easily or so she thought, their chins were longer and some were short.

"Sweeeet!" She said.

Vilgax turns around to see them as well.

**"**Celestialsapiens?" The Squid aaid aloud. "This is...impossible!"

Richur's small sockets now have big eyes.

"Holy Golmy, we are in the forge of Creation!"Richur said,,rubbing his eyes to make sure this is all not a dream.

Ivy remembered some memory, about another conversation she had with Professor Paradox. This encounter did not happen in reality. Instead it had occured in a place most would call the dream world during her recovery. Ivy so happened to help Profesor Paradox in the situation that handed him to be a certian feet away from these magnificent human shaped beings. Though it has not happened...yet.

"OFF TO THE CELEBRIALSIANS!" She squealed, presssing a few buttons using her tail of course.

"IIIIVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y!" Vilgax screeched, as the Ship went into full power again.

The ship is headed to the huddled group of Celesptialispians around a large shadow mark in what appears to be holding a frightened figure. The mark has swirles and beams in light blue wavers going around in circles. Vilgax landed on the plastic window after Ivy slammed it to a halt.

He slid right down.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed, falling over. "Hahahahah you are funny Vill!"

The other minions joined in as well.

Vilgax rolled his eyes in a circle, annoyed.

One of the celestiialipsians knocked the ship over to the side of the winding portal. So Ivy immeatedly grabbed a spacesuit able to adapt to her body structure. Her long black and purple lizerd tail swerved from her butt, her head gained a black helmet with those hairbang strands dazling in her way, her short shoulders became part of her skin like XLR8, and she zipped to the door.

"What is she doing?" Viilgax asked to himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Fetching a dog?" Brichur said.

Gilliivan pinched Brichure's nose and Richur gave him a head thump.

"No you idiot!" They both said at once.

Vilgax looks to the window to see Ivy swimming her way towards the portal unrelentless of the strong current. A grin spread across his face. "Frank,Rosevelt, and Aug, go finish the project!" He said to three other organic minions. "As MUCH as you can BEFORE she gets back."

It had been on Ivy's instence that he give names to all the machines and organic Minions. The machine they are making is for a particlure battle that is most likely to occur in space between a bunch of ships. Vilgax had taken the role of creating a massive weapon for the Elite Fleet of Destronia's war vessel (A War Vessel constructed in Space ship structure) with his minions and robots.

"Everyone, resume the construction for other equipment!"

The scene faded back to Ivy.

"Grrrrr!" She panted, bring the man back up away from the portal. "I am NEVER EVER going to swim in a wacky portal again!" Ivy got onto the hard surface and stood upright. Her eyebrows raised up in surprise. This man isn't all steampunkedafied. "Um...Why were you in a crazy portal?"

The man looks at her. Strangly.

Ivy facepalms herself.

"Great...He's INSANE!"

The Celestials looked at them. Finally one of the galaxy shapped creatuers outlined in white baring a human like anatomny starts to peak in two voices at the same time, simotainousoly, Male voices. His eyes were sharpened at the man.

"You...YOU"! He booomed. "YOU CRAZY MAN. YOU RIPPED OPEN A HOLE IN THE FORCE OF CREATION!"

Ivy is not scared. She had faced Vilgax and managed to live through it all. Exactly three weeks hav epasswed. Just three long and quick weeks. She has had the most greatest fun that nothing can never replace.

"Don't yell at this dude!" She shrieked at them. Her head teamed red. "HE'S INSANE!"

The Angeredd celestiapians frowned at her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Are you going to fight us?"

"Hahahaha what can a Ben 10 fan do in this universe"!

Ivy goes to the portal and did the unthinkable.

"Kids do not read on if you do not like reading something gross." She said, directly to the screen. "Or do not bother to read. Scroll down one parahraph Thank you for reading."

She unzipped her suit and peed into the portal. Literletly makking it glow a disgusting dark brown and initiated several junk to come flying out. A smile seeped ont the girl's face as she made the problem worse. Much more appears to be cotent as the last of her yellow water squirted out.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They all screamed.

The Crazy Man did the same.

"Ahhhh." He said, being relaxed. "I've been dying to do this for...yearsss! Love the sky! Don't you agree?"

Ivy zipped her suit up. knowing he got in a whole lotta trouble.

"YOU GET OUT OF HERE, 500 LIGHT YEARS AWAY FOR MAN HANDELING THE DEATH OF A UNIVERS'S SANITY!" The Celespialspians said at once. making the man stop what he is doing. Make sure to know he is insane.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Five hundred pairs of light years?" He asked. "How's that evem possible."

Ivy sheepishly smiles and takes him back to the ship.

"Who are you?" The man asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Ivy Brooklyn Bottom!" She said. "I can't believe you landed out as a insane man Mister"!

The man wiggled his nose.

"I do not know who you are."

"We just met...wellll You met me for the first time in this universe,. Which I do not exist in."

"How's that possible?'

"You."

She got onboard the ship.

"By the way, Do you know your own name?" She asked the man, hopeful. he did remember.

The man shook his head.

"I think it's charles...but I am not sure anymore." He rubbed his hair, having an professor based appearance.

Ivy smiled.

"Your name is Professor Paradox." She told him.

Click lcik clik glack glack

She turned around to see Vilgax holding a bunch of stuff.

"Hey Vil!"

ZLAAAAAAAAAATER!

He drops everything.

"Ivy!" The Squid started. "Don't do that to me!"

Ivy laughs.

"I must warn you. I am not allowed 500 light years within a Celestialspain nor does Professor Para-" She turne daorund to see he had dissapared. Quite literly in thin air. She frowned. "Jeezze Paradox! What a great way to keave."

Ivy turns around to see Vilgax taping his foot and his folded arms.

"What did you do?"


	7. Chapter 7: Ben Tennyson beats you riight

Vilgax had his other minions keep Ivy distracted while He checked up on the super charged cannons progress. If they had some unworld alien it would speed up the construction progress remarkably faster than usual. The structure had the walls done and the programming is bound to be done in a week;there's a little complication towards this curious little statement.

The squid's tentacles curled in anger.

"What do you mean you can't finish the weapon systems?!" The squid raged at the small robotic like minion.

The little one cowered.

"We..We...We must get a Galvanic Mechamoprh sample in order to proceed!" The minion replied. Flailing his small arms into the air "We cannot go because of the world wide ban of minions on Galvan B, you must do this with another alien. One they do not expect!"

Vilgax rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment.

"Even half Kincelerans?" He asked.

The minion nodded as other minions came to the machine that started to emit electrical sparks. _Ivy's becoming an Kincerlan. Complete one. This will be a advantage for me at this point._ The alien smirked evil. He walks out of the room leaving smoke to drift out as well like a dark fog that loomed over a depressing city, however, for Vilgax its evil. Vilgax walked into the room where Ivy is plain as day playing Call of Duty with two other minions of his.

Ivy's tongue is sticking from the side of her mouth. Her Kincerlan helmet is sat right beside her,similar to a box of popcorn out aside during a movie in the most groundbreaking and action packed part of a movie. The shiny black helmet brightly shined from the light's reflection eventually making Vilgax shield his face. Just for the protection of his dear squidly eyes.

"I AM GONNA BEAT YOU!" Ivy declared, pressing buttons to the side of her controller. More as in punching since she is in her Kincerlan side,.

"IN YOUR DREAMS SPEEDY!" The other minion retorted.

"NO I AM GONNA WIN!" Minion Two interjected

"NO I!" Ivy said, already a part of the 'family' that resided in this large spaceship. She was given the nickname Speedy because she beat the fastest droned robot and the fastest minion on feet. They have contests during their free time without Vilgax ordering them to do stuff. The video games showed they had plenty of time.

Vilgax's eyes were stunned in disbelief. _This must be...not happening. I put COD in front of them and they never took the game out of it's casing! _The Squid thought to himself with confusion stirring in the entire matter. He shrugged it off. _Maybe they've played the illegal online version,thats it! _Vilgax figured to himself. He looks towards them. His eyes are prepared to see her reaction. When she actually embraces what exactly she's been doing for the past three weeks with him, ruining people's lives. Ivy appeared to enjoy saving. And through it all, she never was grump when she awoke.

"Ivy-"

"ME IS IN A GAMEE!"

"YEAH! WE GOTTA FINISH THIS. A FEW MORE HOURS!"

_Wow they must be consumed with the_ game! Vilgax thinks,going behind the large widesscreen. _This willl definetly work. _The squid unplugged the cable, then he stood in front of the tv. He placed his hands onto the side of his waist bracing a grin that can be depired as totally menacing and plainly evil. The aliens became angry and rude at his unexpected action.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ivy shrieked. "WE WERE just at the top of our game!"

"Galvan B." Vilgax stated. "I heard you want to go there since you arrived."

_**OOOoooohhhh** _was made by the minions.

Ivy's eyes became huge.

";kndkdkjgfLJBBDJLBDJ B ELBLEDL F OIUBLEBFOBLRGB LJB KPIEWOY E THE PLANET OF UPGRADE YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She wooted, raising her hands into the air. "IWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGOASAB ENTENFAN'SGEEKYGIRLINHERKINCERLANFORM . WHOOPPPIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GALVANIC MECHAMOPRHS ARE MY FAVOIRTE!"

Ivy_Th_ is so excited.

"AARE WE GOING THERE?!"

Vilgax nodded.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET~"

* * *

The scene flips over to Galvan B. Vilgax is searching for a Galvanic Mechmoprh who could be useful for a very long period of time if he had removed a very large section of him or her. Ivy skatted about looking for something fancy, which he only could hear "Sweet!","Too bad, that's lame!", "Ennie miniie minnee moeee, I LOVE THESE SPEICIES!" all over.

'"Come for marrkings!Markings! Connected markings!" A mechmorph boldly said.

Ivy dragged Vilgax to the booth.

"WE WANT ONE!" She cheerfully said, pointing to the heart shaped one. "That loooks cool~!"

Vilgax surveyed the Mechamorph who got out a large ironized object. "So you want to be connected?" He asked, holding a pen and paper as well. "Before I give you this marking...You must sign this contract first-" They both signed the paperwork quicker than a pine weedel could squeeze itself out of it's own trap. He put another leaf sized paper onto the desk,They filled that out as well,Ivy annoyed Vilgax to put his overly large hand on the table with hers. "So as expected...I announce you as...HEART CONNECTED!"

Vilgax did not mind the statement. He has seen the potential inside the bar person._ This will be the most greatest achievement in my life time! Aside to conquering planets and attempting to defeat Ben Tennyson! _He thought, totally oblivous to the galvanic heart shaped brand steaming heat from it's ironized part. _Hmm..Paradox may have to take the girl home. Hopefully she will have something to make her blend into her original home...VILGAX WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! She doesn't belong in this! It's only a matter of time..before...Before-_

_BREEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZH!_

"OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW MY HAND MY HAND HMY HAND IT BUURRRNS!" Vilgax whined. waving it in the air, Once it had made a full contact between his and Ivy's skin. The transmission made a shape in the form of light blue behold to Ivy's hazel eyes, Then it became golden, stunning the booth manager as well. One may recognize this as True Love has been located. Betweense these two unlikely Aliens. Vilgax punched a hole into the Galvanic mechamorph to cool his hand down. "aaaah."

Then he takes out a large part of the manager like a goppily thing.

"WHSGJLDF WHAAT? THAT WASN'T PART OF SECTION 2,9 UNDER HEADING HARMING THE BYSTANDER!" The Mechamoprh said,enraged. "IF BEN TENNYSON WAS HERE, HE WOULD BE KICKING YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

Vilgax grabbed Ivy and quickly returned to his ship.

* * *

The last part of the chapter is in script.

**Ivy:** What did he mean by?...

**Vill:** Nothing. He was just...does it a lot!

**Ivy**: -.- Drop the Mechamorph.

**Vill:** It's part of a piggy project.

**Ivy;** EWWW! I am playing COD! *Goes to do so* AW MAAAAN WHY DO I FREAKING FEEL SICK?!

**Vill:..**.Phew*Laughs**Goes to the project room**Looks to his cooled off hand* *Has half a heart across his hand* Huh? *Pauses**See's it glowing a light golden**It dies down* Oddd...*He looks up* I've changed...and I just realized it. As in how I think towards my big robots and those little organic minions of mine, she's...Done the impossible to me! *Pushes himself to go forward, as he, himself is feeling sick* Thoughts:...And this sudden rush of feelings towards her. Speedy HAS done the iimpossible. Made me fall for her.


	8. Chapter 8:SHIP ATTACKED

The ship is heading to 's ship is it? Vilgax's apparently. He now has black lips, his teeth seeen clearly in day,he has maroon-red armor,black elbow, Some kind of maroon-red elbow globe-alike armor,golden parts sticking out from his arms to his legs,it almost makes him to be a warlod or a king from the Mayans. The Ship is cloaked in a hologram of a small ship.

"This bettter work." He said. "To keep those Kincerlan hunters from bay."

The organic minion turned away from the control panel.

"It will work, Vill!"

Vilgax used his Laser eye vision to shoot him at the butt area.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" The Minion shrieked, as the others laughed.

"Whenever Ivy is not around. do not call me Vill!" He said, his hand that has the iimprinted heart half cleches into a fist. "If ANYONE, I mean, EVERYONE tells anybody else about the unfocurnut mishap, I will shoot your ass! Nevermore." His red slanted eyes show darkness beneath them.

"OH HE JUST QUOTED THE RAVEN!" The organic minion once more shouted.

Vilgax zapped the organic again. The cannon-blasterhad already been completed; So it factored into Ivy being transported to Earth and that the entire space of nothing would become crowded by gigantic ships. some of them invovled Incursion. Who LOVEEEE war. Vilgax will deliver it once he has returned her.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

"What?!" Vilgax reacted. "See who is attacking. NOW!"

The screen flickered to a old bounty ship that had housed a few of who he had hired to get the omntrix at first. His red eyes became huge, The water beating through his water gill thing above his tentacles blew some bubbles being larger than they were before, recogziance stirred inside the squid alien.

"It can't be." He said, almost being shaky himself.

Ivy walked right in.

"Hey!" She said. "Who blew out the cable when I was watching some good ol episodes of-HEY WHY IS THERE A BOUNTY SHIP right across?!"

"Uhh..." Vilgax hesitated.

Ivy looked at him for a minute. Then she laughed.

_**Hahahahahahahahah!**_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

"They just shot missels at us!" Brichur said, typing in commands to the computer as the red alerts echo throughout the ship.

"Who's they?!" Ivy asked. "Why kind of beez-wax do they have?"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

"Oh frag." Vilgax said, seeing their sheilds and jet boosters were being shot down one by one. He looked to the other minions. "SHOOT AT THEM!"

BLAN BLANG BLANG BLANG.

The ship has not been destructed at all.

"What dah...fudge.." Ivy said. her eyes blinking at once. "What are we going to do next, Vill?"

The Minions gaze towards Vilgax.

"Surrender,actually, You are going to Earth!" Vilgax said, giving the nod to the other side of the minons who inputted some of their data into mahines that are similar to Stargate-SG1 Portals. Ivy stuttered in disbelief.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

Vilgax ditched the room taking Ivy with him, The other minions went to the machine that was done so they could set it to be transported to the pipes,oil pipes,electrical pipes were all hanging down from the cieling. Ivy is trying to find the words to ask so many questions when this is so confusing.

"Which Earth?" Ivy asked.

Vilgax and a couple of minions entered the room holdding two portals structured like Stargate.

"This Earth!" He said, glaring at her. "What do you mean which Earth? It's not like you are from a different universe where I do not exist and so does Ben Tennyson."

Ivy awkwardly tapped her fingers together.

Vilgax's eyes became large.

"...What the helll! Why did you not TELL me this in the first place?!"

"Because this is freaking awesome! I never had a adventure like this since I was born to this world!"

"Sometimes Adventure can kill you Ivy."

Ivy shrugged her arms as if she did not care about the consequences of her being from another BALM BALM rang throughout the ship. The minions set the cordinates to their Earth in this time continuum. The Human-Kincerlan hit a barrel of rusty bolts. "Owch." She said, rubbing her unprotected head.

** FLOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM.**

Stargate has now been fully set on course.

**BAM BAM BAM BAM.**

Another minion is sent flying across the hall away from the room.

"GET HER TO EARTH NOW." Vilgax ordered the five. "And do not leave her unattended or unprotected!"

"Waaait...what?!" Ivy said. being pushed away from the squid. "VILL,. what is so freaking dangerous!"

Vilgax's other minion came to him with the machine.

"Me," He started, his body shifted to the minion while pointing t the other Stargate bridge thingy, Then he turned his head towards Ivy's direction."And my bounty hunters."

Some of the minion robots flew into the room,which caught the other organic minions in the scoffle with Vilgax out of the way . One of the minions kept their clutch in Ivy's arm perhaps making her fall into the portal. "VILLLLLLLLLLLLL!" She yelled. "I love YOUR HOTTY FACE!"

* * *

**Authors note-**

** Did anyone **see_ t_**he omniverse version of Vilgax, YET from Ben 10 Planet or on the internet? Because it's freaking funny! Tommorroowww is Tummy Trouble. x3 Vilgax is like the smart guy and everyone around him is idiots, justn like Megatron and the Decepticons. Hahahahah. xD**,


	9. Chapter 9: Whats the word

Ivy lethargically awakens. Her hazel eyes with the rim of golden around it gazed around the area she has beeen teleported to. _Vil?..I see smoke. What the heck happen? _The girl struggled to stand up, however her feet _rolled_. Ivy felt her legs to find out they were somewhat jointed similar to monkey (Better yetsimilar to Chimchar) feet with wheels inbetween two claws._Wha...Am I...in my...kincerlan form? _She feels around for her for the time is about the length of a cat tail. It feels soft, furry, and somewhat rough. _._

_ ..What the hell?_ The Girl felt around for something to help herself up,which happened to be one of those tan-biege-red machine that had accidently toppled everything except for Vilgax into the Stargate lifted herself up on both wheels.

"Damn." She said. "IT'S DARK!"

"Mrs Vil, are you alright?" Vilgax's hunched organic minion asked her. sounding nerdy himself. He has armor similar to SevenSeven with wild sticking out branches that are like elephant trucks being carniverous built and shorty.

Ivy gazed to the short guy.

"Mrs...Vill?" She repeated,raising an eyebrow,

Several of the minions got straight up.

"You are kinda like...A mother." One of the robotic minions said, it's mouthplating pinate structure glowed light red when it spoke. "Vilgax is like a dad. When he needs to be. We are...we are...kind of what you call...A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household."

Ivy smiled.

"Awwwww." She said, bringing the minions into a hug. "I...I..have no words to say. However, we are family. that's the word you need."


	10. Chapter 10: Argument

Vilgax's minions gaurded Ivy in whichever way possible as Vilgax had ordered them to do did Ivy know, the 'heart connected' term means something else totally-No just a tatto-in the world of galvanic mechamorphs and Ben Tennyson. The Hired Kincerlans were blending into society better than bulky aliens.

Into order to capture her for Khyber.

The scene fades into a spaceship where Attea,Sevenseven,Eighteight,and sixsix were shooting at the two plumbers (Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko) and A large squid. There are three more alien based plumbers there as well. Rook and Ben were to a walls side."Sooooo What kind of bounty did you offer Sseveseven and Sixsix-and who is that purple tentacle female alien?" Ben asked, begrudgenly. "Or did you offer themn something to help you ESCAPE?"

Vilgax growled.

"Why would I do that when I have no form of communication around me when I am with the plumbers cuffed up!" Vilgax said. "That bounty five years ago was for a cruise to the Bahama planets, and that relative to those number..I do not know about."

Ben's eyes blinked.

"There's...Bahama planets?" Ben repeated, startled and confused.

"One of the best planets to go during summer time!" Rook commented, with a grin on his face. "They serve fried fish,their vieww to the landscape is marvelous, and there's festivals that go on until nighttime."

One of the plumbers gets shot at their back. Ben shook his head muttering "Sounds like Hawaai. Why did I even ask." Attea is getting so bored she shot one of her blasters to the wall material serving shelter for Vilgax.A part of it chipped off.

"One more question. where is the Kincerlan Girl Professor Paradox brought with him?" Ben asked the taller alien. "We haven't been able to find her anywhere."

Vilgax smirked.

"On Earth." The Squid-faced alien told him. "Where she wouldn't dissapear quicker. Like the ending from...hmm...That time game with those strange creatures able to become stronger beings."

"Getting bored here, Ben Tennyson!" The Incursion said, holding two laser blasters. Ben's eyes became huge. Rook did not know what Vilgax is referring to at all. So when Attea came closer, Ben slapped his watch. Then he became Cannonbolt.

Vilgax and Ben were walking hrough the hallway. Ben noticed the tatoo that is stuckl to the side of Vilgax's overly large hand. "Is that the shape of a mark? The Heart-Mark?" Ben Tenyson asked him, confused as ever at the sight.

"Just a mark." Vilgax said. "Nothing else."

Ben stopped.

"You are not aware...that..means something else." Ben Tennyson remarked. "Totally diferent."

Vilgax raised an eyebrow supposedly.

"Say...what?" He asked, confused at Ben Tennyson's remark. "What do you mean by that? Is this going to be a trick. EXPLAIN to me what the meaining of it is for your rather ingenius kind."

Ben laughs.

"It means...Marriaageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ben said, with a smirk. "Whatever pain you feel, the other feels it, and then well.. There's a little things called embryo and Sperm that connectes ogether and goes to the other. Who's the lucky Alien? You are kinda like spiritually connected in a way. Galvanic Mechamorphs are...AWWESOME!"

Vilgax didn't respond. His eyes blinked. _Blu...blh...Did I..I,...iI...i...That is...Speedy became sick the.. His eyes became huge. OH FUCK SHE'S PREGANT! LSJD GDKJ Does THAT mean she felt my tentacles being pulled by Ben Tennyson? _

Ben is tapping his foot.

"Who's the lucky Alien, Vil?" He asked, narrowing his eyses.

'

Vilgax snapped back to Reality.

"My name is Vilgax; Not Vill,Gilgax,nor Squidface!" The Conuquer said. "AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO IS THE UNFORCUNET ALIEN?"

"YES!"

"GOOD FOR YOU."

"VILGAX."

"Fine. It's Ivy!"

Ben became stunned,

"Did...you...even..read the contract?" Ben asked, stunned completely by Vilgax's news.

Vilgax folded his arms.

"Yes."

Eeerie silence.

"No."

"Comedy isn't your gig."

Vilgax rolled his eyes.

"You know she will come after me." Vilgax told the boy. "And know,** I** am the reason why you gained the Omnitrix!"

"And then I can actually show the truth." Ben said, holding up his Omnitrix. "That you are nothing but a hero! You are the guy who I defeated NUMEROUS times From the Arena, throwing you into space three times, and defeating you a year ago!"

Vilgax rolled his shoulders. "Good luck wih that." He told the boy. "I've told her. And she hasn't listened to me, I even took Ivy to the Null Void so she can be convinced about what I've told her. However we ENDED UP freeing some innocent prisonors instead!"

**Hahhahahaha**

Ben is laughing at first.

"Stop laughing." Vilgax ordered him.

Ben continued.

"You do relealize if she has babies, she's NEVER going to leave you." The Omnitrix wielder said. "And for being half Kincerlan. I never eveeerr expected somebody to fall in love with you as in... a human. you know?"

Vilgax looks to his side.

"When you meet somebody like Ivy...Anything becomes possible." Vilgax commented,then his eyes narrowed at him. "No. Defeating me is not a tradition. Ben Tennyson."

"Yes it is."

"Is not."


	11. Chapter 11: I what

First we see the developing aliens inside a uterus. Well Two Aliens to be exact. One of them is developing tentacles on their other has a lizard tail and a helmet already coming into play, the legs are still bent as the other has legs similar to humanity. One of them is male. the other is a female as both of them are in fetal position still developing.

The Kincerlan human baby is likely to be male. Gaining characteristics of his father hair wise (There's always a way for hair type to come in) The other is truthfully a female by the placement of the small tentacles to the side of her head. Their developing span is quite short as in 21 days like their counterparts take to hatch on Earth.

Ivy sat down randomly in her Kincerlan form. Her clothing had beame part of her skin; Her shirt has gained that format belonging to a Kinceleran with a wide arrow mark pointing downwards turning out to be purple, her legs were black as well leaving blue areas above the wheely wore a white hoody with a 'w' purple emblem (She has another version with a purple stripe) with purple shoulder stripes. Her eyes now are fully a dark gray-blue similar to XLR8. She has two markings connecting to her eye optical-alike eyes. Her black legs appear to be in jeans if it's more appropiate to describe making it impossible for one to know.

"Miss Vil, what are you doing?" The Minion asked, tilting its head.

They are out at the forest, as in a bunch of organic minions and three gigantic mindless supposedly drones.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I got gut instinct to do thnd I don't have to...You know, every 27 day thing."

The minions shuddered.

"Never again shall we go alone without pads." They said iin unison. One of them has a backpack full of them just in case it had ever occered again. It's been two months since they had depart. TWO WHOLE months since Vilgax escaped Attea's attempt. One month after the re-emergence of the Kinceleran gang hunters.

Something told Ivy deep inside that serious things were occurring up in space, Deadly and lethally serious. The minions had gave in, deciding to tell her about what happens when one goes to war. They made Vilgax sound heroicish instead of evil. It would be interesting to see what goes down in the other side of the glass.

**...The Parallel universe...**

** Vilgax saw her. The girl who once had been a human,. Who fell completely into her kincerlan form masked by black and red suit that was given to her by Ben Tennyson. She did not have the heart mark. They were not even close together at all. He's the good guy. Ben Tennyson is the villian. **

** "IVY,stop this immeatedly!" He shouted, standing in her way. Protecting some handful of organics from her blaster. The blaster hit his shoulders spraying off a good part of his shoulder. Torn off actually. His armor could not do a thing. Instead of a black suit under his armor there's a white one. His armor sticking from his elbows are light green. His armor is nonmistakenly green. His skin is red. **

**Her suit retreacted to her White themed Kincerlan with a yellow design completed from her orange skin; Her eyes are not whitish-orange, They are still a dark-gray blue theme, her more stylied long and wild dark brown hair found ways to come from her Kincerlan helmet that has a scar across it at the back, She is not a hero apparently (she is a villian),heared his statement.**

**Her lips curled back.**

** "Let me kill them." She said, growling at the squid face.**

** "NO." The Squid defiantly said. "This is not what a hero does. I am a good guy Ivy.I must take you back if you continue or do more much worse." It pained Vilgax to say this. He had grown feelings towards her, friendly feelings that is. He did not want to hurt her, He didn't want to kill her.**

** "It's fragging Speedy, don't call me by that ridicilous name!" She shot at him, using a blaster. "I am never leaving this power or this world behind. You taught me in how I became this way. It's only fair their only protector watches his failure demolish him."**

**_ Vilgax did not appear ready to step down in her words. She came here willingly thanks to Professor Paradox to learn and become Vilgax's worst nightmare ever unlike the intent to save his life in the 'Prime' Timeline where he would have been caught if Ivy hadn't been there. The other Vilgax had said the oppossite of what his counterpart had said because the other Ben Tennyson lied as well._**

**_ "I know you are a person under this, you aren't a villian-"_**

**...Back to this timeline...**

The MIinions looked to see two eggs under Ivy. They scratched their heads in this puzzling development. "Um...Misss." One of the organic minions begins to say, unsure of how to exactly say this in a polite. manner "You just laid...uh...Eggs."

Ivy's remaining black eyebrows shot up. Her long black tipped tail swayed from side to side. Her skin is obivously blue. "I laid...what?" She repeated, looking under herself to see two large eggs right under her butt. Her eyes couldn't go any huger. "I LAID EGGS!"


	12. Chapter 12: Time skip

As the titile says...We'll have a time skip. The timeskipping occurs into a future where one shouldn't venture into, only if they wanted in on the action with the incurusions ruling Earth with Ben banished from it as well. This future is somewhat bright as well. To be fairy clear...Watch outt for the black and yellow zip-za-zoom that will go by.

**Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooo m!**

"Yayyyyy!" A boy said, his eyes are red just like his fathers. He has black hair. A black helmet. He's got a yellow arrow pointing downwards with a bit of it under his shoulder pads. This is Blake Vil Brooke. The youngest child to Speedy and Vilgax the conquer.

"Broooooooooooooooooooo!" His older sister Ellie Vill Brooke complained, trying to catch up. She's one years old. Already runnning on her feet. "Daaddddy told us not to race in the ship! Remember the last time we did and we round up breaking the engines?"

Blake grinned.

"This is going to be more fun than that!" Blake told his sister, they had developed quicker than most kids. Short. Not very Child like. Blake has his mother smile while his sister has their father's doubts. His sister is a vilgaxian.

They raced together towards a very big window that is adjacent to another hallway leading to several other pathways and black doors. Where unbeknownst to them is a purple and gray capsule floating through space. A boy who is about in his teenage years is banging on the glass pleadingfor help. the silver of hope is seen driving through his face from the ship, A ship he clearly recognzed to be Vilgaxes.

"HELP!" He screamed, loud as ever as he could.

Ellie stopped by the window. She saw the floating object with Ben slamming his fist on the glass. Her Brown eyes clicked and swerved at the interesting organic trapped in such a designed object. _Is this Ben Tennyson I see?_ She paused. The Vilgaxian rubbed her eyes. They resumed to their natural redness color. Her brother Blake has light blue eyes.

"HELP!"

Ben coughed, loosing consciousness. The Vilgaxian seemed to remind him of Ivy Brooklyn Bottom with her facial features, her curious and hyper eyes somewhat asian if they were drawn on paper. It's only been a month. One month since he last saw the girl.

"..h.h. ."

...Later...

Ben's eyes reopened. He heard femilar voices chatting to each other and one prominetly sounded much like Azmuths and surpprisingly the other is Vilgaxs. _Wha...what happened? _The tennyson thought to himself. He rolled off whatever he had been placed onto. THUMP! Went Ben's body after it had landed.

"I thought you put him on a cott!" Azmuth's voice rang as it came closer.

"I have talll medicial beds...It's been awhile since I had a human onboard." Came Vilgaxs' excuse.

Ben groaned as he stood upright.

"Hey, are-you-okay?" A fast speaking boy voice asked him, it had zipped fast as lightning to his side. He seemed to be worried about the hero more than himself. "I-am-your-biggest-fan! Daddy-has-told-me-stories-"

Ben is surprised at how fast he i9s speaking.

"Uuuhhhh." Ben started, feeling akward. He looked up at Vilgax who just came in. "Is that your kid or did you use some age acceleration ray on him?"

"He did not." Azmuth said, not bothering to notice Vilgax's somewhat depressive eye movement. It's not visual to see his eyeballs at all, so it's best enough to describe his eyes as being optical and glass like to be replaced by a red film.

Ben's Omnitrix is currently red and still in randomizer state.

So Azmuth camen to The boy's arm and took off the Omnitrix. Surprisingly. Ben became alarmed at the unexpected, "Wha?" Ben started, "What are you doing with the Omnitrix? Are you going to fix my problem I am having-"

"It needs to be repaired." Azmuth said, walking away. "It'll be fixed in a few hours."

Blake followed Azmuth.

"I wanna watch!" He gleefully said.

Ben looks to Vilgax.

"Whatever happened to The Kinceleran girl? Where did you get the boy? Already TWO months or so and you GOT kids!" Ben shot more questions. "WWaaait were those?...That kid...Was in those eggs?! Woaaah. That's someting unusal. VIlgax... what happened to Ivy?"

Vilgax's eyes drifted off to the other direction.

"You see..."


	13. Chapter 13: The Lost Years

_ Vilgaxia was being attacked. Ivy is pretty much older, time had passed over the set quicker than a needle could drop. At least a year given it's scenery. Everything almost everything had been settled. The Kinceleran gang were shot away into another time universe where they couldn't get their bounty from Khyber._

_ Vilgax had Ivy in his arms, she was generally weak. Some of her skin had punctures in it from the kinceleran men aimed at getting her wounded enough she wouldn't be able to run or flee from her situation. He brought her here for this purpose. Khyber had brought The Alien who most notable says "And I use the term loosely." a lot._

_ "Vil..." She softly said, her body in real pain. "I'm..sorry for bringing Malware back."_

_ Vilgax appeared to be surprised._

_ "You brought what?" He asked, sounding surprised. He hadn't known about this alien for quite some time, aside to the fact Doctor Pyschorbos is holding a gun similar to a black and red galvanic mechamorph shooting at them. With Khyber beside him._

_ BLAST_

_ "The Galvan planet...I was underground..and then all this black and red stuff started absorbing into my body.." Her eyes winched at once. "And then...the pain went away once I arrived to Kinett. The pain of something...else...healing...So..evil." _

_ She coughed. _

_ Vilgax hid behind a large boulder._

_ "I realized...It wasn't nothing..It was Malware...after he acknowledged me." Ivy continued, as Vilgax put her beside the wall. He radioed for the other Vilgaxians to come for his aide and Ivy's health. She put her hand on the radio. Her black claws. "Vill, he wants to get rid of you. Please...go."_

_ Vilgax didn't want to leave her on this planet. _

_ "Ivy, I won't!" He said, stubbornly. "I won't back down to him. I am here to protect you from them. I don't...I don't...want the kids to grow up without a parent." The squid faced alien finally admitted as a piece of rock flew by his shoulder. _

_Ivy smiled._

_ "Give up, Vilgax." Khyber said, as he shot his laser blaster at the large boulder. Ivy stood upright, using a large part of the broken object to keep herself up. She is shaking. Vilgax grit his teeth being in the laser blasters direction and is halfway shielding Ivy from The Villians view._

_ Vilgax seemed defiant._

_ "No!" The Squid face shouted._

_ Khyber narrowed his eyes, "Shoot The Dexluderator at him!"_

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGG_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_ Vilgax unshielded his eyes to see a short figure dissaparing into the atmosphere. Her tail had drooped down. her existence was being wiped out, her life is becoming noncanon in threads of light golden bubbles floating away. Her tail disenterarated into nothing. Her haIr became transparent. _

_ The Children remained because he is canon and creating two lives will always find a way._

_ "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV YYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Ben raised an eyebrow, suspicously.

"But that does not explain the kids." Ben told the alien. He pointed straight at him. "The sadder it sounds. The more real it is. What hapened to her?" Ben is fighting back tears himself, imaging what he would have done in Vilgax's positon. Tears started coming. "It HASN'T been a year Vilgax."

Vigax briefly closed his eyes.

He reopened.

"Fine. you want to know so bad, here's what happened." Vilgax began, while Ellie is lleaning behind the wall quietly...Quietly enough to hear the entire story of how they lost their mother to her universe. The last time they ever saw her. The reason she had to go back.

_In the other timelime, they spent five years together...With their small family._ _Time had began to collaspe from her unneeded preseance that made everything out of wack and order. She did not exist in this universe, but only from the other universe she did. Which is Reality._ _Vilgax loved her dearly. He didn't want to lose her. _

_ "Vilgax." Came Paradox's voice._

_ It scared Vilgax to his heart when he heard that word._

_ "No." He said, turning around slightly, they were sheltered from the upcoming rays of dementalizing._

_ "Mommy, what's going on?" Blake asked, his light blue eyes grew in curiousity._

_ Ivy skated forward, right before Vilgax took her arm. The ground shook and the time holes became increasingly big, their massive swirling purple and blue all at once. The wind picked up. They were on Vilgaxia. A planet of luxeriouusnesss. The Giant squid looked at her with begging eyes._

_ "Please." He said, "We can find another way."_

_ Ivy takes off her helmet, a tear went down her face._

_ "I know." She said. "Kids make sure your dad doesn't get himself killed." She gentlly slid her arm out of his grasp. Her body is glowing golden, almost like a foggy haze in a creepy scene invovled in a movie. More like a game. Ivy puts her helmet into his hand. _

_ Vilgax is unable to speak, Just stuttering. _

_"Time's about to collapse." Paradox said, doing the tick tock noise. "And when you go. Everything will be returned to exactly five years ago. The Damage would have been repaired. The kids will still be alive because you exist Vilgax. and The Universe finds way to keep new individuals." His voice became low. "But not Ivys. She doesn't belong here."_

_ A large portal opened behind Paradox._

_ Ivy tucked her hair behind her ear._

_ "That's what I am counting on." She said, knowing her family would be fine if she returned ot her world. She couldn't come back. If she did...The entire destruction of the universe would commence and time would have been demolished. Her zig-zaggedy wavy brown bangs get in the way of her dark gray-blue eyes. She hugged Vilgax...Tightly...as did he._

_ Blake seemed to be confused._

_"Mommy. I am scared." He said. as Vilgax picked them up. _

_You could see a hint of sadness develop in Vilgaxes eyes after the hug had ended between he and Ivy. The woman backed away towards the portal gradually reverting to the body of a natural human being with a T-shirt being black and purple with black jeans. Her skin being caucasin. She puts on dark shades._

_ "Vill...Goodbye!" And then the entire timeline became wiped out once Ivy meet contact with the portal and Professor Paradox. _

Ben wiped off several tears.

"Why am I so sad?" He said, being upset at this upserverity.

Vilgax lowered his eyes towards the boy.

"Because you feel sorry for me." He said, turning away towards a black helmet being small enough for a human to wear it. He picks up the object while Ben left the room leaking tears from his eyes uncontrollably. Ellie knew what happened to her mother as well. They remebered. Just he, Azmuth, The kids, and Paradox remembered the past five years.

Ellie snifled, walking away from the room. She had to stay strong. Just as her mother instructed her.

Vilgax looks to the window, cluching the helmet Ivy had given him. _I wonder...what's it like to the other side of the glass. Does the other me have a happy ending with her? Does Ivy stay instead of leave? Do my kids grow up naturally?_ He looks towards space...towards the stars...the planets...the other objects.

And he knew deep down, his Ivy is there. Not in this universe. But in hers.

* * *

On April 15th...The sequel to this fanfic Shattered Expections: The Other Side aka SE:TOS will ARRIVE! And yes. That's gonna be in Shattered Glasssss woooooooooohoooooooooooooooo ooo!


End file.
